


This Mansion is Not Haunted

by hanhanriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack, Demons, Ghosts, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, joshua is a boogara, kinda inspired by buzzfeed unsolved, spoiler alert: almost all of them are not alive oop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: “Jeonghan, I think my new house is haunted.”“Shit, you’re a Boogara aren’t you.”





	1. the lawn

**Author's Note:**

> because i suck and i procrastinate, here is another thing of mine that may not be updated regularly.
> 
> hope you guys still enjoy it though- i wholly blame it on shane madej and ryan bergara.
> 
> i figured that i'll post this one up first before my inspiration goes bye-bye

So maybe Joshua shouldn’t have accepted the house that his father  _ apparently _ passed down to him as an inheritance. Firstly because he didn’t actually know said father. And secondly, the sign outside has “Not Haunted” written with red paint on some piece of cardboard. But after having his ass kicked out of the apartment he was renting- he wasn’t able to pay rent due to him having to buy more medicine (since, he’s Steve Roger’s descendant  _ apparently _ with all the health issues he had to deal with)- who is he to say ‘no’ to a roof that can cover his head? Never mind the fact that he had been living with his best friend (read: only friend), Jeonghan, after the whole kicking out fiasco- Jeonghan has been a very good host but he just does not want to be a burden to the other.

It was scarily fast how the papers were processed, a bunch of men in suits knocked on Jeonghan’s door demanding for Joshua (“How did you guys even know I’m here?”) and after a couple of sentences and a few signatures here and there, Joshua is now a proud owner of a mansion, since his father is rich.  _ Apparently _ . 

And now, two days after, he is ready to move in. Jeonghan was kind enough to drive him and his stuff which consisted of three rather large boxes, a suitcase, a backpack, and his guitar case. 

“Jeonghan, I think my new house is haunted.” Joshua whispered as his eyes landed on the sign by the lawn, his grip on the strap of his backpack tightening a bit.

“Shit, you’re a Boogara aren’t you.” Jeonghan replied as he looked at Joshua, a slightly alarmed look in his eyes which earned a scoff from the younger.

“Oh shut up. I saw you freaking out when you saw a spider.”

“It was a large spider, thank you very much.”

The two headed towards the gate which Joshua unlocked using the keys given to him by the suited men. He scrunched his nose up at the amount of rust that went to his hand, making a mental note on how to get rid of it since it seems like the gate is only being held up by rust. He winced when the gate made a slightly creaky noise, a shudder running his spine when he took a small step inside. He heard Jeonghan scoff at the sign that made him actually think that the house is haunted, followed by the other lifting it up with a cheeky grin.   
  
“You can totally use this as a Halloween decoration.” Jeonghan said then laughed at the scrunched up expression on Joshua’s face.

“I don’t think that I need to use that- have you seen the state of the gate?” He asked, ready to take another step forward only to let out a screech- a rather girly one at that- when he almost stepped on a-  _ white fox _ ? “Holy fudge- oh my God-”

“What? What- where’s the- oh.” Jeonghan’s alarmed tone went down when he saw the creature below Joshua’s foot- who thankfully still hasn’t put his foot down. He laughed then scooted closer before crouching down. “Oh what do you know. A fox lives here.”

“There are foxes in Korea?” Joshua incredulously asked before shutting up when the fox seemingly glared up at him. He let out another squeak then took a step back behind Jeonghan in order to hide.   
  


“Probably.” The older shrugged before laughing. “But isn't this cool? Maybe there’s a zoo in there!” He said rather excitedly before trying to scoop the fox that seemed docile enough- only to be scratched up by said fox. “Ow- Why you-”

“Oh my God you’re bleeding!” The younger exclaimed in panic, immediately kneeling down so he can rummage his backpack for the First-Aid kit that he always brings around.

“Nah- it’s just a small scratch. Nothing to worry about, Joshuji.” Jeonghan said with a slight ruffle on the other’s hair. 

“Let me at least clean it up still.” The other argued as he took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

“Fine.” Jeonghan relented and held out his hand that has a small scratch on it.

The fox watching them seemed to huff before strutting over to Joshua and unceremoniously dumping itself on his lap. Joshua lets out a squeak, almost dropping the bottle but managing to hold it as he stared at the fox.

“Seems like he likes you then.” Jeonghan grinned before nodding. “I can carry your backpack if you want, that way you can comfortably carry the little princess.”

“Oh- Thank- whoa-” Joshua yelped as he tried to hold the fox down when it looked like it would jump on Jeonghan and scratch at him again. 

“Sheesh. That is one prissy fox, huh? What should we call it?”

“I- don’t think that we should be naming it Jeonghan. Shouldn’t we call the police or something? Is keeping this kind of animal legal anyways?”

“Well it’s here, isn’t it? And I don’t think we should talk about sending it out- that is one good glare he got there.” Jeonghan noted to which Joshua nodded in agreement to. The fox seemed to understand what they just talked about then nodded as if in pride.

“Maybe we should take Gumiho with us inside-”

“Gumiho? Really? Out of all names you decided on that?”

“Let’s see you try to think of something better then!” Joshua argued with a pout as he stood up, Gumiho now safely tucked in his arms.

“I- you know what, fine. Gumiho it is then. Now, shall we?” Jeonghan asked as he took the backpack from the ground, the two making their way to the front porch.


	2. the front door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my God- did you hear that Jeonghan?”  
“That was just the wind.”

“Alright everyone! Chop chop- this is not a drill! Someone’s gonna be living here with us from now on and we have to make the place all squeaky clean!” Soonyoung ordered from where he is perched on the backrest of the couch. 

“The ghosts can’t actually help though.” Jihoon retorted with a light huff as he adjusted the trinkets on the bookshelf.

“We’re here for moral support-” Seungkwan replied, squeaking out when a crash sounded from the kitchen.

(“Sorry! Stiff limbs-” Junhui apologized before trying to pick up the pots on the floor, his arms still ramrod straight as he did. 

“Here let me-” Seokmin offered, trying to pick up the pots as well only for his hand to pass through it. “Oh- uh- My bad.” He sheepishly grinned before laughing lightly.

“Seungcheol still hasn’t taught you guys how to not phase through things?”)

“Do you think that he will be able to see us though?” Seungkwan asked once the noise seemed to die down.

“Of course! If he is who we are waiting for!” Soonyoung cheerily answered before hopping off the couch to dust off one of the windows. 

“Once he breaks the curse I’m going to go out and shop.” Mingyu grumbled when he stepped out from one of the rooms. 

“If he is able to.” Jihoon muses before snorting. “But it would be nice, huh? To actually step out of the lot.”

“Yo guys- I think they’re here!” Hansol called out from the attic upon seeing a car stopping in front of the gate.

“Oh oh oh! Places everyone!” Soonyoung screeched out before clapping giddily.

“You are still, honestly, the least sexy incubus demon I have met.” Jihoon grumbled before wrinkling his nose.

Soonyoung let out a dramatic gasp and was about to retort when a black smoke emerged from the floorboards and a figure solidifying beside him. 

“I can sense two of them.” Seungcheol spoke before peering at the closest window that is overlooking the lawn.

“Has anyone seen Won- oh.” Junhui softly exclaimed as he hopped to where the others are gathered, peeking outside then snorting. “Nevermind.”

“Now- we must get ready and yell ‘Surprise’, okay?” Soonyoung instructed as he ushered the others towards the front door.   
  


“I told you that you didn’t have to push the door too much.” Joshua scolded Jeonghan while gently running his fingers on Gumiho’s fur, the door loudly banging on the wall.

“But I told you that it won’t open up-” Jeonghan argued back before stopping on his steps.

“SURPRISE!” Yelled the entourage by the door, Junhui hopping excitedly at the back.

“Wow, I can just live in this living room, don’t you think?” Joshua asked as he took more steps inside, phasing through Seokmin’s body as he marveled at the interior of the living room.

“Uh- yes, yes.” Jeonghan nodded as he stayed by the door.

All the  _ other  _ entities in the room stared at Joshua with wide eyes, Gumiho also looking up at the man as he continued to inspect the items on the shelves.

“He- doesn’t see us?” Seungkwan muttered before wildly waving his hands. 

“He passed through me- Oh my god I felt that!” Seokmin shrieked and clutched on his chest.

Joshua stopped in his steps and cautiously looked around when he thought he heard something, holding Gumiho closer to him.

“Oh my God- did you hear that, Jeonghan?” Joshua asked his companion who is still by the door.

Jeonghan snorted then shook his head before seemingly side-stepping something and placing the backpack on the couch. “That was just the wind.”   
  


“Oh.” Joshua nodded then flashed a rather relieved smile at the other’s direction. “This place is rather well-kept, huh?” He noted as he noticed the lack of dust around.

“Yeah it is. Should we bring your stuff in now or do you want to explore the place first?” Jeonghan asked as he motioned outside. 

“Oh! Yeah- I’ll get my boxes! Stay here Gumiho!” Joshua said as he gently placed Gumiho down on the floor, dashing out and passing through Seungkwan.

“Fuck- I felt that-” Seungkwan whined before clutching on his chest. 

They all simultaneously stared after Joshua’s back before speaking all at once.

“Now we’re truly fucked.” Jihoon exclaimed as he clenched his hands into fists.

“He phased through me!” Seokmin gasped out, as if not quite believing it.

“How can I go shopping at this rate?” Mingyu cried out while holding onto Hansol.

“Gumiho?” Junhui asked as he hopped over to where the fox is at.

Jeonghan blinked then cleared his throat before lightly knocking on the side table in order to get the attention of the ones panicking in front of him.

“So uh- are you guys a part of the house or-?” He asked, seeing a lot of pairs of eyes staring at him when he spoke.

“You can see us?” Soonyoung excitedly asked.

Jeonghan opened his mouth to speak but was unable to say anything when Joshua came bounding inside while holding his luggage and a cat on his shoulder. 

“I found a cat and I’m calling him Neko.” Joshua says with a grin before walking in, passing through Hansol as he does so.

“That felt weird-” Hansol mumbled, earning nods from both Seokmin and Seungkwan.

“Minghao!” Mingyu cried out at the sight of the cat purring by Joshua’s neck.

“Neko? I- why am I even surprised.” Jeonghan shook his head before sighing. 

“It’s a cute name!” Joshua defended as he placed Neko down on the couch beside Gumiho.

“Let’s get the rest of your things, shall we?” Jeonghan offered as he gently tugged Joshua, being careful to not bump on  _ something. _ He made eye contact with some of them before completely tugging Joshua out to get the rest of his stuff.

“I can’t believe he called Minghao, ‘Neko.’” Hansol snickered, earning a hiss from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh- yes, "gumiho" is wonwoo-
> 
> and now minghao is "neko"
> 
> please don't judge me- and as for what kind of creatures the others are- maybe i'll try to make it clearer on what they are at the next few chapters hahaha


End file.
